vicTORI
by TLH-authoress
Summary: Four teens, two Americans and one muggle trick that will defeat the Dark Lord. Who knew that it would’ve been so easy? on hold


**Title: vicTORI**

**Author: Claire C. Griffon/ TLH-authoress**

**Summary: Four teens, two Americans and one muggle trick that will defeat the Dark Lord. Who knew that it would've been so easy?**

**A/N: **This story was written for me, TLH-authoress, by my friend Claire C. Griffon for my 15th birthday. We've decided to post it and possibly make it longer than just two chapters. It depends. Also, this story is not about Harry and the gang but about Draco and Blaise and our characters. We might add Harry and Co. in later.

Anyway, please enjoy reading this story.

**

* * *

**

**vicTORI: Part One**

"Tori!" called out her 17 year old sister, Claire.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Platform's over this way!"

Pushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her bright green eyes, Tori mumbled something along the lines of, "I know that, you _hwoon-dah_!" (1)

Knowing full well that her sister would be mumbling things in Chinese, Claire shouted out once more, "And no name calling in different languages either!"

Running through a mental list of all the things to call her sister- in several different languages- Tori made her through the throngs of people at King's Cross Station. Arriving to where her sister was waiting with her luggage cart, she asked, "Ready, _mei-mei_?"(2)

"Yes and stop calling me little sister! We're twins, you moron!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tori replied as the two watched platform 9 ¾ slide into vie wand existence.

"Shut it and help me get my trunk onto the train," Claire told her. Tori stuck out her tongue but helped her sister navigate the crowd of witches and wizards milling around the scarlet colored Hogwarts Express. The two found an empty compartment and loaded on their two trunks before sitting down across from each other. "So, 7th year as American exchange students going to Hogwarts. Scared?"

"Not really. It's going to be different than Sarrasi, I'm sure though," Tori replied. She looked out the window as the train gave a shrill whistle signaling it was about time to leave. The two heard a mad stampede outside of their door as students raced onto the train before it left them stranded on the platform.

The door to their room opened up and two boys were silhouetted in the doorway. "Got any room left in here?" The girls nodded at the same time and the boys entered. The one with shaggy, white-blonde hair sat next to Tori while the other boy, dressed in jeans and a black T- shirt, shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. The boy with blonde hair turned to Tori and asked, "You new?"

"Kind of. My sister and I," she motioned to Claire, "are exchange students for the year. I'm Tori Griffon, by the way."

He took her outstretched hand and replied. "Malfoy… Draco Malfoy. The moron over here,"

"Hey!" the other boy interrupted.

Draco continued on as though he hadn't heard him, "is Blaise Zabini."

"Hello," she replied.

"Hey," Claire told them.

Blaise sat down next to her and asked, "Who're you?"

"I'm Tori's twin, Claire," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Claire."

As the train sped through the countryside on its way to Hogwarts, the four talked about many things and quickly became fast friends. When the train finally slowed to a stop and the two boys had put on their robes, they all began to join the number of students crowding the hallway to try and exit the vehicle. When the four reached the door leading to the outside, they parted ways with Draco calling out after them, "Hope you're in Slytherin!"

The sisters smiled after he left as they made their way over to a Professor who was standing off to the side. "Tori Griffon," she told the older female.

"Claire Griffon."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Griffon sisters. I trust you had a nice journey to the school?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied.

"Very good. I'm Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. If you'll follow me, I'll take you up to the school in a quicker way than the carriage."

"Yes, ma'am."

McGonagall led them up a winding path that let them out near the Quidditch Pitch. She pointed at the stone path before them and said, "Please follow that up to the castle and wait in the entrance hall for further instructions."

The two nodded and began to walk up. They smiled when they were out of the Professor's sight, and then started to laugh when they were out of earshot. "Did you see how old she was? Nothing like Sarrasi!"

"I know!" Claire said, tugging up the sleeve of her blue shirt to better combat with the warmth of the air. "Even Stormrider isn't that old. And if he is, he's much cooler than she would ever be!"

The two had reached the door by this point and Tori pushed it open. Their mouths opened wide as they walked inside and took in their surroundings.

"Whoa," they both breathed out at the exact same time. Walking into the center of the room, their eyes roamed about the different doors, statues, the marble staircase and the few ghosts here and there.

One of the said ghosts floated down to them and said, "Griffon sisters?" At their nods, continued on. "I'm the ghost of the Slytherin House, the Bloody Baron. I'll be the one to let you know when to go into the Great Hall. Understood?"

"Dong-mal," Claire said, nodding. (3)

"Yeah," Tori replied.

"Good." He floated over to the wall and momentarily stuck his head in. Pulling it out of the brickwork, he spoke, "On three, open the doors and proceed to the high table." The sisters positioned themselves at the door as the Baron called out, "One." There was a moment's pause, followed by a quick utterance of, "Two, three."

They pushed open the doors and walked to the high table just as Dumbledore finished saying, "And here they are now. And may I introduce Tori and Claire Griffon, foreign exchange students from America's Sarrasi Academy."

As they waited for the applause to die down, Tori whispered to her sister, "Where're we supposed to sit? We don't have a House!"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just going to be something like 'Pick a spot, any spot'."

"Doubt it."

"…and as the First Years have already been sorted, I'll ask you once more to be patient while we once again bring out the Sorting Hat so that we might see what House these lovely ladies will be in," said Dumbledore, breaking into their thoughts.

"Guess that answers that question, huh?" Claire stated quietly.

"Yeah."

They watched as an old and tattered black wizard hat was brought and placed on a stool next to them. "Claire Griffon, you may go first," Dumbledore told them. Apprehensively, she sat down on the stool and pulled the hat onto her head.

Within moments, the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!" Once her sister had risen from her spot, Tori stepped forward, sat down, and pulled the hat onto her head. A small voice was heard in her ear, saying, "Well, another Sarrasi student, hey? Hmm… a thirst to prove yourself, a knowledge of language, loyalty to siblings and some close friends…Yes, yes, a few secrets as well…Now, where to put you… Well, if you were a Silverarrow in Sarrasi, we'd best put you where you'll feel at home in SLYTHERIN!" There was a loud cheer from her table as she made her way over to her spot beside her sister and Draco.

When the food appeared on the plates all around the hall, Draco leaned over to speak quietly with her. "Hey Tori!"

"What?"

"Welcome to Slytherin."

She smiled at him a moment before responding, "Thanks, Draco. Thanks."

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the first half of this story. Read and Review!

Here are the translations for the chinese words used.

1. stupid

2. little sister

3. okay


End file.
